Extraño Sentimiento
by Gwen Granger
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar cuando menos lo esperes... del odio al amor, o del amor al odio... nadie está a salvo de su poder... nadie, pero ¿estamos realmente dispuestos a aceptarlo?. Fanfic DracoHermione
1. amigos o que?

Los rayos del sol caían dulcemente sobre las ventanas, despertando a un chico con cara de ángel que dormía plácidamente en su cama color verde esmeralda, el sol ilumina cada centímetro de la habitación, avisándole al muchacho que era hora de comenzar un nuevo día, los cabellos rubios platinados alumbrados por el sol eran hermosos, así como todo en él, esa figura perfecta, muy bien manejada, se notaba que había trabajado en ella durante el verano, abrió lentamente sus ojos, unos ojos grises propios de él, aquellos ojos que reflejaban al dominante y sensual chico que llevaba, no solo dentro sino también fuera.

Luego de diez minutos de darse vueltas en la cama (N/A que ganas de verlo no??? XDD) se levantó perezosamente, dirigiéndose en pantalón de pijama hacia la ducha y su toalla en el hombro. Tomó su acostumbrada ducha matutina, se colocó el uniforme de Slytherin que tan bien acentuaba sus atributos. Con un poco de gel se peino dejando las mechas de su cabello bien levantadas y algo desordenado, un nuevo look que había optado el verano anterior, que si duda dejo a mas de alguna alumna suspirando en los pasillos. Mirando a los lados se encontró para desagrado suyo con una muchacha que al verlo se le pego al uniforme como una calcomanía barata... por supuesto, Pansy Parkinson, aquella muchacha que se autonombro su novia, a Draco la verdad no le afectaba del todo, ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo los que sucediera con ella.

-Draco mi amor como amaneciste?- dijo la chica abrazándolo y besando su mejilla- bien hasta que llegaste tú- pensó Draco inmediatamente, pero no lo dijo solo para no armar una escena de nuevo- este, bien- respondió frío como siempre y salió tranquilamente por la puerta de la sala común, dejando a la muchacha hablando sola.

El Gran Salón al igual que todos los días se llenaba de rostros demacrados por las actividades de la noche anterior, o simplemente porque todos estaban aburridos del colegio (N/A jajaja quien no??? XD), En todas las mesas se podía observar a los alumnos saludarse, darse los buenos días y uno que otro abrazo amistoso. Draco entró al gran Salón, sin duda su presencia no pasó inadvertida, todas las chicas lo miraban aunque fuera de reojo, contemplando a aquel chico de cabello rubio platinado y perfecta sonrisa que se desplazaba como un ángel hasta llegar a su asiento, seguido por dos gorilas y una chica que no lo dejaba en paz. El se sentó ignorando los suspiros y piropos de las muchachas... y de algunos muchachos; a él solo le importaba su imagen de frialdad y superioridad, no en vano llevaba 6 años con esta apariencia.

Se sentó y comenzó a degustar un café bien cargado para despertar completamente, mientras observaba el resto del Salón y a las personas que habían en él. Dirigió su mirada entre las chicas de la escuela, viendo con desagrado que Parvati continuaba a su lado. Cuando dieron las ocho en punto de la mañana, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a su primera clase, caminaba despreocupado y con la mente en blanco cuando de pronto se vio en el suelo con los libros desparramados y una joven que ordenaba las cosas –que sucedió???- preguntó Draco sin mirar a la joven- eso no importa, lo sien.... ah eres tú- dijo una joven de cabello castaño con sus libros en las manos- pensé que sería alguien importante – diciendo esto se apresuró a seguir su camino- ten mas cuidado sangre sucia ... no ves que me despeinas??- dijo Draco con los ojos clavados en sus libros, diciendo esto continuó su camino hacia el aula de pociones.

La clase se encontraba ya en su lugar, cada alumno en su puesto correspondiente, Draco repasaba sus apuntes cuando le llegó en la espalda un pedazo de pergamino, éste volteó y miro amenazante a la persona que el tiró ese papel que se reía sin control – eres un estúpido Weasley, veo que tu padre no tubo dinero ni siquiera para comprarte un cerebro decente- dijo con frialdad e ironía al muchacho de cabellos rojizos que lo miraba con cara de asesino- cierra la boca Malfoy, por lo menos mis padres me entregan cariño y no solo gel para el cabello – repuso el pelirrojo mientras a su lado se escuchaba el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose- todo se callan en este mismo momento, no había presenciado en toda la historia de Hogwarts una clase mas patética como estas- dijo el profesor cerrando cada cortina del aula- sus calificaciones no sobrepasan el promedio de los años anteriores... quieren ser los mejores??? Pues demuéstrenlo- dijo Snape mientras todos lo miraban con mucha atención y miedo.

A Malfoy esto le tenía sin cuidado, siempre obtenía sino las mejores, muy buenas calificaciones, tenía buen trato con el profesor Snape, así que del todo no se preocupaba, mas bien se preocupo de observar al resto del salón, a personas como Longbottom que miraban aterrados al profesor y tomaban apuntes como desquiciados, a personas como Weasley que miraba con la misma expresión vacía que todo Weasley podía poseer. Paso la mirada desde el aterrado Neville hasta la arrogante Parvati con su actitud de _pretty woman_, que mas que encantar espantaba a todo chico que quisiera acercársele, con la mente en blanco se puso a observar a una alumna que no hacía el menor caso al regaño de Snape, sino que todo lo contrario, dibujaba en su pergamino cosas que no se podían divisar desde el asiento del muchacho, Malfoy la observó por mas de diez minutos, cada movimiento, cada detalle, sin darse cuenta un pequeño y suave rubor rojo se asomaba por sus mejillas al apreciar la belleza sutil de aquella muchacha a la que el había molestado y hecho la vida casi imposible los últimos seis años, aquella... aquella... sangre sucia, como podía parecerle hermosa???. Draco no podía entender lo que le sucedía, su corazón latió sin parar los siguientes segundos, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su puesto que lo hizo saltar del susto- MALFOY!!!! – gritó el profesor Snape sacando a Draco de su trance – me podría decir que le sucede???- dijo quemándolo con la mirada, todo el salón se extraño tanto de la actitud de Malfoy como de la de Snape, ya que nunca le había regañado de tal manera- nada profesor creo que no me he sentido muy bien en este momento- dijo Draco mirando al profesor con cara de borreguito indefenso. Snape lo dejo tranquilo el resto de la clase, de alguna u otra forma, Malfoy se salvaba de todo – no es justo el no ponía atención alguna- se quejaba una chica castaña a la salida de la clase- pero tu tampoco pusiste atención Hermione- le criticaba entre rizas el chico de ojos verdes que llamaba la atención al igual que Malfoy- además... desde cuando te fijas en lo que Malfoy hace o deja de hacer?- la miraba amenazante su amigo con pecas- que estupideces estas pensando Ronald... – contestó la joven sonrojada evitando las miradas de sus amigos y apresurando el paso- los veo en la biblioteca muchachos- dijo llendose a toda velocidad dejando atrás a sus amigos.

A medio día la biblioteca esta casi repleta, con sus literas con alumnos apresurados por encontrar las ultimas tareas que olvidaron hacer la noche anterior o simplemente de muchachas que observan las revistas juveniles inventando que leen la historia de los calderos mágicos; Hermione entró apresurada hacia un rincón de la enorme biblioteca para poder disminuir aquel rubor que sin esperarlo se asomó por sus mejillas- esto no me puede estar sucediendo- decía para sí misma – no puedo estar cayendo ante ese inepto como todas las alumnas del colegio, simplemente no- se cuestionaba casi en voz alta- como me pueden estar cautivando aquellos ojos?? Aquella sonrisa?? Y peor aun!! Aquella manera de ser- dijo esta vez en voz alta sin percatarse que alguien la escuchaba atentamente por la espalda- problemas del corazón Granger?- una voz masculina rompió el silencio- déjame adivinar... con esa descripción... no te estarás enamorando de Potter o sí? – Hermione se estremeció y volteó lentamente a mirar aquellos ojos grises clavados en los suyos- eso no es de tu incumbencia hurón- respondió con severidad- además... si así fuera... que te importa???- Draco se sentó a su lado mirándola a los ojos. Si así fuera... te diría que pierdes tu tiempo, muy amigo tuyo será ese Potter pero nunca se fijaría en una persona como tú... n-u-n-c-a – recalcando la última palabra. Hermione lo miró sin pronunciar una palabra – si supieras de quien hablo en verdad Draco- pensaba para sí misma, mientras Draco la miraba sin mover siquiera su asiento muy cercano a ella. Estuvieron así por lo menos unos cinco minutos, observándose el uno al otro, sin pronunciar media palabra, lentamente se fueron acercando mas al otro, de pronto cada uno se vio muy cerca de los labios de su compañero, se miraban sin pronunciar una palabra, confiando en que nadie los observaba, Draco pudo observar detenidamente los labios de aquella chica que sin quererlo hacía que su corazón latiera mas rápido y su concentración quedara nula – Malfoy... – dijo la muchacha, con un tono de voz tan dulce como la miel, los oídos de Draco la escucharon como música salida de dos pétalos rojos de rosa que formaban su boca- dime Granger... – respondió al notar el rubor de las mejillas de la chica que cada vez estaban mas cercanos a su rostro -... Debo irme- diciendo esto Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

Draco se vio solo en la biblioteca con la mirada distraída analizando lo que había sucedido ¿cómo era posible que él hubiera sido capas de acercarcele tanto a esa sangre sucia?, ¿En verdad él deseaba seguirla nombrando así? ¿Por qué ella no lo había rechazado? Podría haberse marchado en cuanto él apareció... Las preguntas eran demasiadas para tan poco tiempo, debía aclarar lo que sentía por esa hija de muggles. Acaso será amor?? – se decía a si mismo- un Malfoy no puede amar, los Malfoy somos dominantes, frívolos e independientes no necesitamos de ese absurdo sentimiento, pero además... que es el amor? Acaso existe? Eso que todos llaman amor no es mas que un sentimiento vació, una palabra que se utiliza para justificar el deseo desmedido hacia otra persona... pero... en verdad siento eso?? Cada vez q miro sus labios que son como pétalos de seda y su piel una cálida manta de agua que cubre su hermoso cuerpo tan suave y delicado a la vista – hablaba sólo camino a su sala común- esto no puede ser!!! ..... draconis – murmuraba la contraseña entrando a la sala común de Slytherin- hola mi amor!! Que bueno que te encuentro- una chica de cabellera oscura se le colgaba del cuello sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- que quieres? Porque me molestas a cada rato? – dijo en chico subiendo el tono de voz cada vez mas- pero Draco... amor, tu sabes que te amo- dijo soltándolo y mirándolo a los ojos que le esquivaban la mirada- pero yo no! Entiéndelo de una vez! Yo-no-te-amo – diciendo esto Parvati salió indignada de la sala común quien sabe donde. Draco se sentó frente a la chimenea en el sofá de tela verde escarlata, como todo en aquel lugar, mirando el techo como si allí fuera a encontrar la solución a su problema. Pasaron varios minutos del trance en el que se encontraba el muchacho cuando fue interrumpido por un par de gorilas que se posaban frente a él- Draco... te sientes bien?- pregunto el gorila Goyle con cara de hambre- claro que si estúpidos, porque lo preguntan? – dijo Draco mirándolos y acomodándose entre los cojines- no, es sólo que has estado extraño desde esta mañana – claro después del desayuno te volviste... distraído- interrumpió el segundo gorila – no seas idiota Crabbe, Draco Malfoy no cambia nunca ni cambiará; entendido?- dijo Draco con tono severo- por supuesto- respondieron los dos al unísono- ahora retírense y déjenme en paz, si los necesito se los haré saber.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia nn hace demasiado tiempo que no escribía algo, bueno en realidad, esta historia ya la había publicado, pero preferí sacarla y arreglarla... bueno les mando muchos besitos y cariños nn que pasen unas felices fiestas... espero pronto poder subir el próximo capitulo y que les guste mucho. Dejen reviews que se los responderé toditos!!

Muchas gracias, cariños y buenos deseos Gwen Granger


	2. Amor vs odio

El medio día llegaba a su fin, y el muchacho de ojos grises seguía sin poder comprender a ciencia cierta lo que su corazón... si así se podía llamar, le trataba de decir. Las nubes comenzaban a tomar su acostumbrado color rosa-anaranjado, adornando cada árbol del bosque prohibido, reflejando los débiles rayos que iban quedando de sol en el lago como si fuera un espejo de su hermosura, desde la ventana de la torre de Slytherin el muchacho de rubios cabellos y mirada provocadora analizaba a conciencia cada detalle de lo sucedido, sin querer afirmar sus sentimientos por aquella muchacha tan distinta a él – que es esto? Que es este extraño sentimiento que me provoca su solo recuerdo, su sola mirada?- se repetía una y otra vez paseándose de un lado a otro por las oscuridades de la sala común, sólo lo iluminaba el fuego de la chimenea, que como su corazón ardía de nervios y deseos de saber que ocurría dentro de él.

Dio una vuelta a la sala común como si fuera a encontrar algo en el suelo que lo ayudara, miraba como desesperado pensando únicamente en la chica de cabellos castaños, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza... y mucho menos... del corazón. Pero como?- se repetía una y otra vez- como me pudo pasar esto a mí??... a un Malfoy... a uno de sangre pura- dio un golpe a la pared que hizo que sus nudillos quedaran rojos de dolor- la sangre limpia no sirve de nada en esto llamado amor parece- suspiraba para si mismo.

Salió de la sala común para refrescar su mente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esos absurdos pensamientos, caminaba entre la gente que iba y venía, pero solo era su cuerpo el que se movía casi inerte entre la multitud, las chicas lo miraban esperando alguna reacción de aquel muchacho dueño de sus suspiros, pero el no hizo nada, no las miro dándoles falsas esperanzas como acostumbraba, sólo camino en dirección al lago, mirando con la vista perdida en su interior, nadie notaba lo que Malfoy sentía, ya que tras siete años de mantener una imagen de frialdad y seducción, el ver que en sus ojos grises se hallaba una mirada de confusión y amor, era imposible. Nadie se detuvo realmente en ver tras esa mirada, tras esos hermosos ojos grises que pedían amor... verdadero amor a gritos, nadie... excepto quizás, una muchacha

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que lo refugiaba del viento y de las miradas curiosas y a la vez molestas de las niñas que lo acosaban- porque no me dejarán en paz un instante?... acaso no se dan cuenta que lo que necesito es estar solo?- refunfuñaba entre dientes cerrando los ojos ligeramente esperando que el molestoso club de fans desapareciera del lugar. Esperó por mas de diez minutos a que las ruidosas niñas se alejaran de él, cuando abrió los ojos contemplo una hoja que bailaba en el viento delicadamente hasta posarse sobre el agua casi flotando, el agua rozaba con dulzura los sutiles bordes de la hoja, acariciándola débilmente y dejándola reposar sobre su regazo.

Draco giró lentamente su rostro al escuchar el estruendo que producía un bolso chocar bruscamente contra el suelo, la muchacha de cabello enmarañado se encontraba frente a él maldiciendo a regañadientes sin razón aparente. A Draco le pareció un buen momento, se acercó detrás de ella- que sucede Granger?... te sacaste un 9,9??- dijo el joven con voz burlona- la muchacha giró violentamente encontrándose con los ojos de Draco- come mierda Malfoy- dijo muy enojada la castaña casi quemándolo con la mirada, a Malfoy esto le dio mucha gracia, sonriéndole con rostro travieso y malicioso se acercó a ella intimidándola- No quiero comer Granger asada- dijo de tono mas burlón y victorioso caminando hacia su clase con una sonrisa eufórica.

Se sentó en el primer pupitre que se le cruzó por el camino... lo hizo, casi por inercia, su cuerpo estaba exquisitamente ubicado en aquella aula (N/A amo a drakito), pero su alma y sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la mirada castaña de aquella chica.

La clase transcurrió sin anomalías, Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada reprovadora de su secreto amor, debía hacer algo, debía hacerle saber todo. Al finalizar las clases el muchacho se dirigió a la orilla del lago, mirando su hermoso reflejo en el agua, la cual parecía comentarle con cada onda su irremediable atractivo físico- Debo hacer algo para hacerle sentir el amor que tengo hacia ella- pensaba en voz alta sin notar que su club de admiradoras se acercaba a el tímidamente – Tengo una idea- dijo caminando hacia el interior del castillo dejando a una muchacha del club con la libreta de autógrafos y la mano estirada tras él.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algún defecto en Granger el cual lo ayudara a ingeniar el momento perfecto para quedar a solas con ella el tiempo suficiente.

Caminó por los pasillos buscándola desesperadamente debía hallar la forma de poder entablar una conversación "decente" con ella, pero ¿cómo? En su vida había cruzado palabras que no fueran insultos con la castaña. Pero por fin la encontró, estaba junto a sus dos lacayos, el cuatro ojos Potter y el pobretón Weasley, debía actuar pronto, divisó a lo lejos al molestoso Peeves, se acercó a él y le dijo que Potter quería jugar; al oír esto Peeves fue directamente a su nueva presa, comenzó a quitarle las cosas del bolso haciendo que Potter y Weasley salieran corriendo tras sus pertenencias. Era el momento perfecto, Draco se le acercó y la miró directo a los ojos, cosa que a Granger le extraño muchísimo- Tus amigos son unos buenos para nada Granger- dijo Malfoy burlándose de lo sucedido- Cierra la boca Malfoy ¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?. Contestó una castaña furiosa por su sola presencia- por supuesto que no, debo continuar con mi labor de hacerles saber mi superioridad- dijo con una risa sarcástica- pues es una pena que no tengas nada que hacer que recorrer los pasillos de este colegio con tu actitud de "soy mejor que tu ven y bésame los mugrientos y asquerosos pies". Ante esto Malfoy tomó de la muñeca a la Gryffindor y se acerco a pocos centímetros de sus labios, la contempló unos segundos notando que la chica se ruborizaba cada vez más- que... que intentas hacer Malfoy- dijo tartamudeando ante la cercanía del hermoso chico de cabellos platinados y mirada provocadora. (N/A q es lindo él . )- Cada día un alma rebelde surge de ese brillante cerebro no Hermione Sangre Sucia?- diciendo esto la sangre de la muchacha hirvió cuál aceite, podía tolerar todo, menos eso- eres un hurón mimado, acaso debes estar orgulloso del gel de tu cabello? Si el gel tuviera vida de seguro arrancaría sin dudarlo de una persona como tú, eres simplemente DESPRESIABLE, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme y hacer de mi vida un infierno, tu madre te mira con cara de asco desde el día en que naciste, nunca conocerás el amor, porque los hurones no aman, escuchaste? N-O A-M-A-N- respondió la castaña con el corazón agitado de ira... pero, ¿quiso realmente decirle todo eso? Hermione no comprendí su actitud, estaba loca por el muchacho, pero cada vez que se le acercaba, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera insultarlo o pelearse con él, era hora de tomar una decisión- Por lo menos a mi me aman cientos de chicas, de ti terminara enamorándose solo el inútil de Longbottom. Se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, todo alrededor se volvía superfluo, Malfoy pudo contar la pecas del rostro de la chica, se miraron a los ojos... Cada contemplaba atento y maravillado al otro, Malfoy no sabía que hacer, se acercó aún más y beso su mejilla, Hermione quedó completamente helada, no sabía que ocurría, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo que realmente pasaba en su mente y su corazón, pero no era el momento, sus amigos volvían de la cacería a Peeves, Malfoy la miró una última vez a los ojos y le susurró al oído- una sangre sucia no puede contra Malfoy- y se marchó sin decir nada ni mirar atrás.

- Te estaba molestando?- se acercó un chico de increíbles ojos verdes seguido por un pelirrojo muy notorio- no.. no...claro que no, lo de siem...pre- mintió Hermione- pero Hermione estas muy nerviosa que te sucede?- no me puedes dejar tranquila un momento??, al carajo!! – gritó furiosa la castaña al muchacho de pecosa expresión- acaso no entiendes que deseo estar sola Ronald??- dijo mirándolos con ira y confusión retirándose con sus libros por entre la multitud. Hermione debía aclarar su mente y su corazón, esto no podía estarle sucediendo, se sentía como una de las tontas admiradoras de Malfoy, pero no era admiración, era amor.

* * *

_y continuará.... jeje... nu se desesperen... besus!!!!

* * *

__**Notas de la Autora:**_

Muchas gracias por los reviews espero sigan escribiendome porque son muy bonitos, mil gracias, espero tbn que les guste este nuevo capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para uds.

Les deseo unas increíbles vacaciones, pasenlo bien con sus seres queridos y con toda la magia que tengan en sus corazones para lograr lo que deseen. Lean el fan fic de mi amiga "Mrs Ironia" es muy padre, te kero amiga!!!!

Wenop me despido recordandoles q los personajes son de Rowling. Un besito, Gweny

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. sueño o realidad?

La castaña caminó entre la multitud chocando con quien se cruzara en su camino- ten mas cuidado Hermione- escuchó mas de alguna vez, pero ella no respondía, necesitaba escapar de ese lugar, alejarse del colegio, de sus amigos que no tenían idea lo que le sucedía, y si se legaran a enterar seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo y no le hablarían más, necesitaba escapar de la seductora imagen de Malfoy, él estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, ella estaba segura de eso, el no la quería bien, el solo quería jugar con ella y probar su resistencia- no estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego- dijo saliendo del castillo escondiéndose bajo la espesa copa de un árbol- soy más lista que él, sus encantos no me importan...- susurró mirando las hojas verdes que parecían sonreírle.

Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida en aquel refugio improvisado, en su sueño apareció una mirada cautivante al final de un inmenso lago... – que sucede aquí?- se preguntó al ver un campo lleno de flores azules a su espalda- que estoy haciendo aquí?- caminó hacia la orilla del lago; a su lado apareció un mago encapuchado el cual por la apariencia pudo reconocer, era su amigo Ron quien se le acercaba peligrosamente- Hermione... no haz sido una buena niña, nos has estado engañando, te estas yendo al lado oscuro...- le reprochaba en el rostro el pelirrojo- claro que no!! Yo no...- antes de poder completar la frase un muchacho de anteojos y cicatriz en la frente la tomaba bruscamente de los brazos con la mirada vacía- nos traicionaste, te dijimos que las cosas las pensaras bien, te haz convertido en una zorra oscura... te dejaste llevar por algo que no tenía futuro.. nos mentiste, le mentiste a tu familia... a tus amigos... a toda la gente que confiaba plenamente en ti- la zamarreó tan bruscamente que la hizo llorar, de pronto el hermoso jardín de flores azules se volvió un desierto negro como recién salido de un incendio, el lago se volvió un charco de lodo putrefacto, animales horrorosos la miraban, con una mirada castigadora, Hermione no podía creer que sus _amigos_ la trataran de esa manera tan cruel... veía a Harry apretarle cada vez mas fuerte el brazo, a Ron maldiciendo el día en que se conocieron... solo pudo soltarse y correr por el lodo para escapar de ellos- eres despreciable Hermione!!!... maldigo el día en que te dimos nuestra amistad!!!- gritaba Harry- nunca pense que pudieras ser tan estúpida y traidora asquerosa Sangre sucia!!!- al oír esto de los labios del pelirrojo Hermione rompió en un llanto desgarrante... corriendo a casi no poder más al otro lado del lago. Al llegar a la orilla se miro la muñeca que le ardía de manera increíble... allí estaba... por eso sus amigos la trataban de esa manera... no lo podía creer, que hacia eso en su cuerpo?... como fue que llego ahí??... esa era... la temible... marca oscura.

Al llegar miró a su alrededor y una tercera capucha se le acercó besando sus labios... eran unos labios cálidos y suaves, con un delicioso sabor a frutilla, de pronto, las flores volvieron al lugar y el agua tomó su color cristalino tan hermoso como siempre- la pesadilla terminó mi dulce pequeña... – fue en ese momento donde la marca se desvaneció y todo mal recuerdo parecía absurdo al lado de ese muchacho que la abrazaba con sus fuertes y firmes brazos protegiéndola de todo mal... ella lo miró y le quitó la capucha- Mal... Malfoy- susurró sonriendo- puedes llamarme Draco- le respondió el muchacho besándola nuevamente, en ese instante Hermione sintió que el mundo se detenía sólo para ellos, que no existía nada mejor que los labios de Draco, ella estaba feliz, ya sabía lo que sentía realmente... se había enamorado de él... pero... que consecuencias traería aquello??...

La castaña se despertó de golpe, miro su muñeca sin ninguna marca de nada...- sólo fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma, miro la hora dándose cuenta que ya eran mas de las siete de la tarde- rayos me dormí enserio o.O – comentó al aire mientras se levantaba tomando todas sus cosas- ese sueño...- dijo tocando sus labios- fue de lo mas extraño- dijo con una alegría bastante notoria. Se dirigió al comedor para la cena ya era demasiado tarde y todos notaron su entrada pues fue la última en llegar- ¿Dónde estuviste Herm?- se le acercó una pelirroja muy sonriente- por ahí Ginny, y si es Ronald el que te mandó a preguntar dile que estoy de lo más bien. Contestó en tono neutro, por alguna razón sintió la tentación de mirar la mesa de los Slytherin, donde un muchacho rubio había notado su ausencia toda la tarde y no dejaba de mirarla de forma tierna, la castaña se sonrojó levemente y miró as u alrededor las cantidades de comida que había sobre la mesa, pollo, carne, pescado, chuletas de cerdo, arroz, tallarines, ensaladas, todo tipo de jugos y postres, ella no tenía donde quejarse en cuanto a comida se tratara. Observó a la informante Ginny hablar con su hermano y con Harry... obviamente les contaba lo que la muchacha había dicho. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al atractivo muchacho el cual regañaba a los dos gorilas que tenía a su lado, mientras degustaba sensualmente su alimentos, él notó los ojos de Hermione y la miró pícaramente, comenzando descaradamente un jueguito de miradas. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione llegó al aula de la profesora Mc Gonagall, se sentó en las primeras filas como era de costumbre, con sus pergaminos y su varita preparados para comenzar la clase, pero la profesora no llegó- que le habrá sucedido?- se dijo en su interior la Gryffindor. Pasaron mas de quince minutos y la profesora no aparecía por ningún lado, Hermione se comenzó a extrañar a diferencia de sus compañeros que aprovechaban de molestar y hacer alguna que otra travesura. De pronto un portazo bastante fuerte asustó a los alumnos, era Mc Gonagall, pero no era la misma profesora amable de siempre, venía con una actitud de lo mas enfadada, nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún tipo de comentario en toda la clase, por esa misma razón, la hora y media transcurrió larga y duramente para todos.

Hermione salió apresurada al finalizar la clase, no quería que ninguno de los muchachos se le acercara para preguntarle nada, no quería responder las preguntas mandadas de Ginny, no quería estar para nadie, pero sentía un incontrolable deseo de ver al chico mas codiciado por todas, se sentó en una de las escaleras a leer escuchando las conversaciones de las demás alumnas de Slytherin- te digo, Draco es el chico más sexy que hay en el colegio- comentaban algunas- debe ser increíble verlo en ropa interior... o mejor aún, sin nada- decía la muchacha mas osada del grupo. Ninguno de esos comentarios le llamó verdaderamente la atención, salvo al escuchar a una muchacha decir- Draco me desea, me lo ha dicho innumerables veces, me dice que me ama y que soy la muchacha que ocupa su corazón, para él no existe nadie mejor que yo- decía la chica entre risas y tono de superioridad. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una contracción poco regular en el pecho, sintió que le quitaban un trozo del estomago, una puñalada fría en su espalda, se levantó y miró a la muchacha que había dicho aquellas palabras... por supuesto, quien más podría ser, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione no aguanto el impulso y se acerco a la Slytherin con los ojos llorosos- repite lo que dijiste- dijo con tono severo, llamando la atención de las muchachas del grupo- perdón?- dijo Pansy al ver a la sabelotodo Granger dirigirle la palabra- que repitas eso estúpida- dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Pansy la miró con expresión burlona comenzando a comprender lo que sucedía- Draco Malfoy es MI novio, el ME ama, ME desea, el es el chico más candente que he conocido, si vieras como ME besa y como ME acaricia quedarías con la boca abierta sangre sucia. Hermione había escuchado suficiente, le lanzó un hechizo a Pansy con el cual la Slytherin volvió a adoptar su nariz verdadera (N/A pobre Pansy jaja... imagínate... que fea jajaja). La conmoción de las chicas no fue nada comparada con lo mal que se sentía la castaña, salió corriendo en dirección al baño de chicas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al piso lentamente.

Entró al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo, en él solo observaba la imagen de una muchacha lista, con pecas y el cabello enmarañado- es obvio soy una estúpida, no se fijaría en mi- se lavó la cara y s limpió- es un estúpido que solo se fija en la apariencia de las personas... tal cual lo proyecta- dijo rompiendo uno de los espejos en mil pedazos con el puño- por lo menos ahora su noviecita le mostrará como es realmente sin la nariz de muñeca- rió por un momento.


	4. el peso de la verdad

Salió del baño aún con los ojos húmedos, caminó por el pasillo algo desorientada cuando se topó con un chico que la miró a los ojos- llorando por el pobretón Granger?- se burló el muchacho de grisácea mirada y hermosos cabellos que brillaban en todo su esplendor con la luz del sol- deberías fijarte en alguien que realmente valiera la pena... no en un pordiosero- siguió fastidiándola el muchacho. Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y siguió su camino, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, y ningún insulto como Draco lo esperaba.

Draco la vio marcharse con la mirada fija en la niña- pero... ¿ qué demonios?- susurró en voz baja. Caminó hacia la sala común de Slytherin seguido de los dos gorilas que se hacen llamar sus amigos. Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón color verde esmeralda frente a la chimenea apagada por el calor, se puso a ojear El Profeta, viendo las nuevas acciones de su prestigioso padre, de pronto una chica de oscura cabellera con su grupo de falsas y tontas amigas burlándose de los acontecimientos que el rubio ignoraba.

Draco amor!- gritó la chica sentándose en las piernas del rubio.

¬¬ acaso no tuve suficiente castigo con estar en tu misma casa?- pensó Draco al verla tan cerca- este... dime Pansy... que chico se te insinuó ahora?

La muchacha puso una pícara mirada sobre el atractivo rubio- a que no sabes quien es la nueva dracomaníaca?. Al oír esto Draco comenzó a no prestar atención a los absurdos comentarios de la chica.

Esa Hermione es una cualquiera, mira que venir a disgustarse porque le conté que me amas con locura- dijo con tono irónico observando la reacción del chico, que, al oír sus palabras se sonrojo notoriamente tratando de esconderlo con el periódico- que... que... Granger que?- tartamudeó

Por supuesto!!- dijo la chica acomodándose en el sofá, primero yo le decía a mis amigas lo maravilloso que eres como novio.- no soy tu novio ¬¬. Interrumpió Malfoy

Bueno... como decía antes que me interrumpieras mi amorcito- dijo la chica dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla a Malfoy, el cuál miro con cara atónita o.O- la sangre sucia tubo la osadía de amenzarme y armarme un escándalo!!- gritaba la muchacha exaltada- que se cree la muy perra??? ¬¬ - dijo disimulando su risa- es como si estuviera atraída por ti mi amor- termino sus berrinches abrazando al magnifico rubio.

Al oír esto el rubio muchacho se sonrojo aún más- primero... yo no soy tu "amorcito" déjame en paz de una maldita vez!!!!... o acaso no entiendes que eres la "mujer" mas odiosa que he tenido la desgracia de conocer?.. acaso no entiendes que te repudio?... que lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz de una puta vez??!!! ¬¬ busca alguien que realmente te aguante y te quiera realmente, o por lo menos no se aburra de tu sola presencia - dijo el chico desahogándose completamente frente a una muchacha atónita por sus palabras. Pansy se vio sentada en el sillón verde esmeralda con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, en un chillido ahogado como de perro chihuahua lo miro- Draco...- no se atrevió a decir nada más, salió corriendo al cuarto de las chicas, Pansy ya se había dado cuenta de todo... se gustaban, como no lo notó antes?... nada podía hacer, el amor del rubio muchacho de mirada sensual pertenecía a una asquerosa hija de muggles... ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Draco respiró profundamente, al fin había dicho las cosas que realmente sentía a la cara de su odiosa compañera, pero no entendía del todo sus reacciones tan repentinas y mucho menos, el por qué de la actitud que había presentado la Gryffindor ante esos absurdos comentarios, Draco deseaba jugar un poco más, el quería comprobar realmente sus sentimientos hacía la joven, quería estar cerca de ella y saber si era correspondido... encontraría la manera, estaba realmente seguro de ello.

Salió a merodear por los pasillos para ver si "por casualidad" se encontraba con su víctima, ahí la encontró, sola con el pobretón Weasley... y Potter?- se dijo a sí mismo, caminó hacia ellos y se puso tras el pelirrojo muchacho para escuchar la conversación.

- Hermione... este... Herms...- decía el pelirrojo tan sonrojado que no se podía distinguir su cabello de su rostro- este... bueno... tu sabes que hemos sido amigos desde que entra... entramos al colegio- decía tartamudeando y tomando las manos de la castaña, lo cual hizo que la sangre del Slytherin ardiera como el aceite- pues... yo....- la castaña había notado la presencia del rubio al instante, por lo cual se sonrojo un poco, haciendo parecer que era por las palabras de su amigo- Hermione te quiero mucho- dijo finalmente el colorín mirándola a los ojos- este...- la castaña se había trabado?... debía darle una venganza a Malfoy- también te quiero mucho Ron...- antes de terminar la frase el rubio no aguantó un segundo mas y soltó las manos de los jóvenes amigos- ¿Qué te crees que haces Granger?- dijo mirándola a los ojos empujando al pelirrojo a un poste del pasillo- como te atreves a interrumpir mis conversaciones Malfoy?? Acaso se te acabo el gel para el cabello y quieres que te enseñe a prepararlo?- dijo sarcásticamente. Porque no vas mejor donde tu fogosa novia y le dices a ella que te lo enseñe!! A mi déjame en paz...- dijo aun mas furiosa que el rubio- así que es eso?? Es verdad??... Granger... C-E-L-O-S-A!!!- dijo Malfoy recalcando la palabra, no tenía idea que yo te gustara Granger. Hermione se había sonrojado lo suficiente... su sangre ardía no solo por celos, sino que por rabia, como se atrevía Draco a hacerle una escena como esa?. Lo miro a los ojos y le dio una bofetada dejando marcado en su blanca mejilla los cinco delgados dedos de la castaña. Eres un imbécil Malfoy... jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi- le gritó frente a todo el alumnado que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en sus quehaceres para observar a la parejita discutir. Draco la miro y por segunda vez rozó sus labios, esta vez frente a todos- tengo cosas en mente Granger.. no tienes idea... ya lo verás. El rubio se alejó tocándose la mejilla que aún le dolía, mientras la castaña se dirigía en lado contrario seguida por su pelirrojo amigo.


End file.
